


Concern

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Subby!Silver, at least in this one, but no actual object insertion, dom!flint, mention of object insertion, season 2 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint concerns himself with making sure of Silver's vote.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Concern

Silver swallowed tightly as he looked around the cabin he’d just been led into. It was one thing to tell Flint that he needed to be concerned with his vote, and another to have to face up to the challenge he had put on the table. He’d wanted Flint to take notice of him, to account for the fact that it was Silver doing the work on the beach and aiding his cause. And now…well, here he was.

“Well?” Flint said gruffly from where he stood by the window, gazing out at the distant lights.

“Well?” Silver echoed. “Is there something pressing we need to discuss?”

At that Flint turned and rested his gaze upon him. “I believe so.” He stalked around the desk and reached for the bottle of rum standing on it. Silently he poured two glasses, offering one to Silver and motioning to the chair.

“We’re alone now.” Flint cleared his throat, studying the rum in his glass as he spoke. “And I need to know if there’s something…anything, to what you said on the beach.”

“I’ve said a lot of things recently.” Silver kept his tone light. “You’ll have to remind me which-“

“That I needed to concern myself with your vote.” Flint looked him directly in the eyes. “How do I convince you that the gold is a priority still? That it’s only temporarily on hold?”

 _You can’t._ The words are buried at the back of Silver’s throat. He knows he can’t speak them aloud. But all the same, he wonders if he can get something else, some reassurance from Flint, all the same.

“How do I convince you that I know the work you’ve done here, that I have need of you.” They were a murmur in the lantern light.

Silver’s skin fairly burned with desire at the weight of Flint’s words. He took a deep breath. “Show me then.”

Flint looked at him, then at his rum again. “You’d let me do that?” He directed his question to the glass in his hand.

“Yes.” Silver said, a little unsure of what exactly he was agreeing to, but agreeing all the same.

Flint gave an abrupt nod. “Very well.” He drained his glass and set it down. “Take off your clothes.”

For a moment, Silver just stared at him. And then as though some force compelled him, he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. For a moment he held it in his hands, as though weighing the next step. And then he dropped it to the floor. His boots were next, and then his breeches, which he added to the shirt. His hands hovered slightly over the hem of his underclothes, and then he looked at Flint again, and drew them off.

Flint poured himself another glass. “Kneel.”

Slowly Silver knelt in front of the desk.

He watched apprehensively, his knees pressing into the wooden floor of the cabin, as Flint took a sip and set the glass down again. Watched as he made his way around the desk to stand directly in front of Silver. Silver studied his boots until he felt a driving urge to see Flint’s face and then he looked up.

Flint gazed down at him. “Do you trust me?”

_How can I when you won’t let me in?_

_Is trust even possible between men like you and I_

_When you say trust, I hear whispers of other words underneath._

All of these things Silver didn’t say. Instead he simply answered “Yes.”

“Get up.” Flint said in response.

Silver did, feeling only a slight dip of disappointment in his belly. He’d thought… He cast a brief look at Flint’s breeches. He’d _hoped._

If Flint had an inkling of what he had hoped, he didn’t let on. Instead he moved back towards the desk and opened a drawer. Drawing out a length of cord, he looked at Silver. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Silver obeyed, waiting as Flint once again circled the desk, this time coming up behind him. He crossed his wrists instinctively as Flint reached for them.

Flint tied the cord around his wrists, his thumb brushing the inside of Silver’s left wrist as he did. He tightened it and then stepped back again.

Again, Silver waited.

“How would you like me to convince you?”

Silver closed his eyes for a moment. It was too big a decision. How could he explain that he wanted everything Flint could offer, and would be grateful for even that fleeting brush of Flint’s thumb on his wrist?

“Touch me.” He murmured. “Please. Just touch me.”

Heat rose in his cheeks at saying that aloud, at admitting his own need for Flint to do this.

Flint nodded toward the desk without speaking and Silver took a step towards, almost stumbling in his eagerness.

“Bend over.” Flint said.

Silver lay forward, pressing his chest against the flat of the desk. He felt raw and exposed, so bound and vulnerable. His buttocks quivered faintly at the thought that Flint was standing behind him, gazing at him from this angle.

Then there was a hand, Flint’s hand, on his lower back, his palm brushing down over one cheek and down his leg, but not between them, not where Silver desperately wanted him.

Flint repeated the gesture with the other cheek as well, and this time Silver squirmed helplessly.

“So eager.” Flint whispered. Finally, he stroked his broad forefinger down the crease of Silver’s ass, brushing right across the heated center of him.

Silver squirmed again, embarrassed by the need welling up inside him, by the faint panting sound coming from his own lips. “Please.”

Flint brushed over his thumb again. “Spread your legs for me.”

 _Fuck_. Silver closed his eyes as waves of heat rose over him. He obeyed, oh god, so eagerly his limbs obeyed his captain. He stood there, spread legged, ass offered to Flint, waiting for him to take him. Surely that was Flint intended to do.

And then to his immense disappointment, Flint left him there and walked around the desk, sinking into his captain’s chair.

Silver lifted his head slightly, staring at him in surprise.

Flint reached for his rum, taking another sip.

And then, just as slowly as he had taken out the first length of cord, he reached into the drawer again and drew out another length.

He looked at Silver. “Lift your head higher.”

Silver swallowed tightly, but obeyed.

Flint looped the length around his neck and drew the end of it over to his side of the desk, where he tied it to a nail protruding from the wood. He sat back and gazed at Silver in silence.

Silver swallowed again. His cock had swollen, now pushing insistently against the part of the desk it could reach. If Flint walked around again, he would see it. No doubt he already guessed the effect this was having upon Silver, upon his body.

Flint finished his rum and leaned forward. Sliding his fingers through Silver’s hair he looked down at him, and then softly, holding Silver’s head up, he lowered his mouth to Silver’s waiting lips.

Silver groaned into the kiss. He had never known such need, such desire as that which Flint woke in him. It burned throughout his body and he needed Flint to ease the burning. Flint’s tongue possessed his and he groaned again, feeling his cock throb against the desk.

And then Flint pulled off, drawing in a sharp breath.

Silver slumped against the desk, panting slightly.

Dimly he was aware of Flint circling the desk again. He felt those hands on his buttocks, squeezing him, stroking him, and then Flint pressed right up against him and Silver moaned aloud. The length of Flint’s cock against his bare skin only urged his desire to new heights. He needed him, needed this, needed this so badly.

“Shall I fuck you?” Flint whispered, rubbing his cock against Silver’s bare ass. “Shall I make certain that you know I know just how much I need you and you need me?”

“Yes.” Silver choked out the word in a delirium. “Please.”

“Please what?” Flint asked roughly.

“Please fuck me.”

And then again, Flint disappointed him by drawing away.

Silver felt the absence of him along his back. He could barely bite back the sob of frustration escaping his lips. He started to open his mouth to beg shamelessly, to say he’d do anything Flint required of him when he felt Flint’s hands again. They cupped his cheeks, drawing them apart and then he gasped at the first welcoming intrusion of Flint’s tongue inside him.

Silver squirmed and writhed upon the desk. The cord around his neck held him down. His lower body was held firmly in place by Flint’s hands. He was a captive to this desire that he had surrendered willingly to, and he knew it.

Flint pushed deeper with his tongue, exploring Silver’s ass hungrily. His beard rubbed along his crease and Silver moaned again. His own cock ached between his legs. Flint kept tongue-fucking him with deep, starving strokes until he felt his legs tremble and his chest tighten. He could barely stand, he was so close.

Only then did Flint lift his face from where it was buried between Silver’s ass cheeks and whisper. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?”

All Silver could manage was a muffled groan. “Please.”

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Flint chuckled. He pushed two fingers inside Silver, crooking them teasingly. “Come on.”

“I need you to fuck me.” Silver panted. “I need you inside me. Please, fuck me with your cock.”

Flint rose, leaning over his shoulder to whisper. “It would be tempting to see if you could take the spyglass, but I suppose my cock will do for now.”

Silver choked back a groan at the thought of Flint fucking him with the spyglass, of how Flint’s hands wrapped around it when he was staring broodingly at the sea. How it rested at his hip when he wasn’t using it. If Flint ever did that, Silver would never be able to look at it again without hardening on the spot.

Slicked fingers returned to his hole, slipping inside him, making sure he was ready, and then at long last, the head of Flint’s cock breached him and Silver cried aloud with sheer relief. Flint’s left hand slid through his hair, tightening on his curls. The other circled in front to capture his nipples, teasing first one and then the other with his nails as Flint sank deeper inside him.

* * *

Later Silver would have no idea of how long they actually fucked. It felt as though Flint moved in him for an eternity, and then then it seemed as only a moment before his grip was tightening on Silver’s curls and his breath coming faster and faster until he spilled inside Silver.

He leaned against Silver, his breath warming Silver’s neck as he softened inside him. His belly pressed into Silver’s bound wrists, weighing there against him.

And then Flint withdrew, straightening up slowly.

Silver lay there spread across the desk, still holding his legs apart as he felt the come dripping out of him. His lips felt dry. His cock throbbed.

When Flint reached for the cord around his neck and untied it from the desk but kept it looped around Silver’s throat, he thought he’d come from that alone.

Instead Flint led him on trembling legs around the desk to stand in front of Flint’s chair as Flint himself sat in it.

He sat there, gazing at Silver’s reddened cock. A drop of pre-come glistened at the tip and still Flint didn’t touch him. Silver couldn’t even cover his cock for his wrists were still bound behind his back.

“Beg me.” Flint murmured, finally brushing his thumb over the tip of Silver’s cock.

“Please let me come.” Silver managed. “No…make me come.” He wanted it at Flint’s hand, Flint’s decision.

Flint wrapped his right hand around his length, just holding him with that as he held the cord binding Silver’s neck in his other. He simply squeezed lightly, sending a rush of heat through Silver’s cock, vibrating through his body.

He spilled then, shamelessly, easily, helplessly over Flint’s hand holding him. His entire body shook with it and his legs threatened to collapse under him.

When he had finished, Silver found his eyes had closed again. He opened them to see Flint rising to his feet.

“There.” Flint murmured, drawing him closer to him by the cord around his neck. “Do I have your vote now?” His lips were only a breath away from Silver’s as they asked the question.

“Yes.” Silver whispered. “You have it.”

“Good.” Flint kissed him then, cupping the back of his neck with his palm, seemingly uncaring that Silver’s spend was pressed into the thigh of his breeches.

At last he drew back and untied the cord first form Silver’s neck, and then his wrists.

Flint coiled the cords neatly up and placed them in his coat pocket. He looked up to see Silver watching him do it.

“Well?” Flint cocked his head. “I might need to concern myself with you again at a later date.”

There was a promise in the words and Silver felt them burrow inside his chest and stay there, restless and hopeful as they returned to shore.


End file.
